It's Enough
by Ruxandra Antonescu
Summary: BMWW one shot, alt ending to Batman #39


A/N: And because I'm frustrated over the recent Batman issues, I copied the dialogue and twisted the ending to make it a Ruxyverse BMWW "happy ever after." Sort of. Thank you, DC, for breaking my writer's block. I'm rusty but thank you, anyway.

 **Story background/SPOILER ALERT:** BMWW are on a mission in the warrior's realm to give The Gentle Man a little reprieve from his (endless) fight with the hordes of Gehenna. But this world has different "rules." Diana does not have powers and more importantly, time passes slowly. BMWW have only been fighting the monsters for a few hours but on Earth, it has been 10 years. TEN. YEARS. (Translation: a lot could happen to Selina/Steve in TEN YEARS).

* * *

 **It's Enough**

Diana stared into the crackling fire, feeling exhausted, bruised and battered – these would not have been much of an issue if she still had her powers.

"Ten years?" she asked in disbelief, finally glancing at the man hunched in front of her. A friend. An ally. Bruce Wayne. Batman.

Bruce massaged the back of his neck, "At least."

 _So this is how he probably feels every single day_ , Diana realized. She suppressed a groan as she stretched an arm across her chest in an effort to relieve the painful knots on her sore shoulder. _So human. So vulnerable. And yet he goes on and fights the good fight despite being a non-meta._ Her respect – and admiration – for him went up to a new level.

"We have tried," Diana struggled with another feeling that she never had before – resignation. Submission. "We must… concede." The word tasted bitter in her mouth.

She closed her eyes and took a labored breath, "We cannot open the gate without him. And he does not come."

"Yeah," Bruce agreed dejectedly. A heavy silence descended between them. Each lost in their own thoughts. The lives they left behind. The people they left behind. People who would have moved on without them.

"So, then, perhaps this is everything," Diana finally broke the depressing silence. "All of life…"

She looked at him in the eye. "Our life."

"The Hordes are…" Bruce sighed, meeting her gaze. "Everlasting."

Diana's heart ached at the hopelessness that she could see in his eyes. The man who always had a plan looked defeated.

"And all we have. Forever," Diana said. "Is you and me."

"Yeah."

They stared at each other, a hidden force drawing them closer and closer together. A force so inexplicable yet so strong, so palpable, so impossible to ignore.

"You know," Diana tried to make light of things. "Even without the pointy ears, you don't look so bad."

"Yeah," Bruce breathed, his lips barely an inch from hers.

* * *

Bruce stared at the demi-goddess in front of him. His hands itched to caress her, to know the feel of her melting in his arms. She was beauty. She was grace. She was wisdom. She was power. She was light.

And she was… untouchable.

Yet, just like the proverbial moth to a flame, he yearned for the heat. He wanted the fire. He needed to burn.

"This…" Bruce struggled to hold on to the last vestiges of his sanity. "This is ridiculous."

"Yes," Diana whispered in agreement. She was so close that his cheek tingled from her moving lips. "It very much is."

"I love her," Bruce said in a last ditch effort to keep his resolve. He closed his eyes, pressing his forehead against hers. Her tiara should have felt cool against his skin but all he felt was her warmth radiating all over him.

"She sounds like a good woman," Diana sighed. He could feel her lashes fluttering against his skin. "Just as my Steve Trevor is a good man."

"I miss her."

"And like Steve Trevor, your Selina deserves someone who is also good," Diana pulled back and looked up at him. "So be good."

"And if you are not," she continued and gave him a tremulous smile. "As your _friend_ , let me tell you, Batman. I will hit you so hard, your silly little pointy ears will fall right off."

Her feeble attempt at humor combined with the soft look in her eyes and their seemingly hopeless situation hit Bruce with a sudden realization. _So, this is how it must be to be immortal_ , he thought. _You carry the eternal burden of knowing that you are doomed to lose every thing you ever knew, every one you ever held dear_. Bruce suddenly saw Diana in a new light. _She feels alone but is willing to sacrifice her own happiness so others may have it, however fleeting._ This new awareness of their connection struck a cord within his soul.

She was love.

"Who are you trying to convince, Diana?" he asked, his voice rough with emotion.

"You," Diana replied too fast.

Bruce couldn't help but smirk. He fingered the lasso by her hip. "Care to try again?"

Diana dropped her gaze to her golden lariat. "Me," she grudgingly admitted after a heartbeat.

Bruce tipped her chin and looked meaningfully into her eyes. "Us."

"Us," Diana acquiesced with a smile.

The ground trembled at their feet and the sound of battle drums filled the air.

Diana lifted an eyebrow. "Duty calls."

"Indeed," Bruce nodded.

Diana turned around and squared her shoulders, ready to face another onslaught from the horde. She took a determined step forward but Bruce grabbed her hand, forcing her to face him.

"But first," Bruce said. "There's this."

He crushed his lips against hers, pouring all his emotions into the kiss. Diana reciprocated without hesitation, wrapping her arms around him and pressing her body close. The kiss carried with it all things better left unspoken, all promises better left unmade. It was their first kiss. It may be their last. It did not matter. What mattered was at this place, at this moment, there was this. And this was enough. For now.


End file.
